Under Yakones control
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Its been five years. Five years since the war between Aang and Ozi, now the gang must face a new enemy named Yakone. But what happens when Yakone gets the girls under his control? Can the guys save them, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Zuko's POV

Its been five years since the war between Aang and my father, and alot has happened since then. Aang and Katara are together (Aang is going to propose soon). Sokka and Suki are engaged, Tylee and Haru got together (It's about time to, it was pretty obvious that they liked each other at the 'End of the War' party we had, I'll explain more later on that). Toph and Duke have crushes on each other. According to the others they've always liked each other from the day they met and still do. And Mai and I? Well we're engaged, we're getting married within the next two months, and honestly I can't wait for Mai to be my wife!

Things have cooled down since the war has ended, and no one has caused a problem within the last five years. Hopefully it stays that way.

But some good things never lasts for long though.


	2. A day in town

Chapter 2: A day in town

Katara's POV

I can't help but feel so happy today, Aang and I have been together for five amazing years. I know he's my soul mate, but he hasn't made any move to propose. After Suki and my brother, Sokka, got engaged people thought that it would be me and Aang that soon followed, and did that happen? No, Zuko and Mai did.

Now people are wondering if it will be Tylee and Haru or Aang and I to get engaged next. (Though I know they all think it will be Tylee and Haru next. (They think that maybe Aang won't propose soon.))

After I got out of bed I saw Aang wasn't here. 'He Must be at a council meeting.' I thought. Oh well, I guess I'll go into the city. I might even see if people need water bending or healing lessons today.

...

One hour later

No one needed lessons, so I went to explore Republic City some more. I was gonna go see if Aang was at the council building when I heard:

"Katara!" Three voices say, I turn and see Toph, Suki, Tylee (they said my name) and Mai.

"Hey girls!" I gleefully say back. "What are you doing here? And Mai shouldn't you and Zuko still be planning for your wedding?"

"No" she shook her head. "Everything is taken care of, we just need to be ready for the day."

Suki smirked "Yeah but knowing Zuko, he will be nervous."

"Why?" Our blind friend asks.

"Because he's sooooo in love with Mai, seeing her come down the isle will make him nervous. At least if the guys don't freak him out."


	3. A new enemy

Chapter 3: A new enemy

STARAINIA I will try use some new guys that aren't in the show, so I'm not killing this story. The new characters will come in in chapter five.

...

With the guys Sokka's POV

All of us guys were in the council building. Duke is thinking about Toph and how to ask her out without sounding obvious. Haru was thinking about Tylee (I swear since those two got together they've been inseparable (in person or not)). Aang, Zuko, and I were talking about marriage.

Since Zuko and I are engaged, and finished putting the finishing touches on our weddings. Suki and I have been engaged for eight months, Mai and Zuko have been engaged for six months. So what's Aang doing in this discussion you may ask, well I'll tell you.

HE'S FINALLY GOING TO PROPOSE TO MY SISTER! It's about time too!

"Hey Haru?" The Firelord asks the Earthbender.

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking about proposing to Tylee before or after Aang?" The burnnett man starts choking on the tea he was drinking. Zuko and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not even considering that at all! Well, not at the moment anyway."

"You're not thinking about breaking up with her are you?" Zuko gave him a skeptical look.

"No! Of course not! I love that girl with all my heart!" He protests.

"Good, 'cause the other girls and I would go after you if you did. Oh and that's the first time that you mentioned that you love her!" Haru is blushing like mad- you'd think a sun burn was on his face.

"Avatar!" A police officer bursts into the room.

"Yes?" Aang asks "what is it?"

"A bloodbender-"

"A bloodbender!" Duke screeched.

"-Yes, his name is Yakone, and he is bloodbending innocent people into doing crimes they're not willing to do."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's at the market."

...

When we arrived at the market we saw someone taking change, though not normally. "Stop!" I pull out my sword.

"Help me!" the civilian cried "I'm not doing this freely! It's like someone's controlling me!"

Then I saw him. He was hiding behind a building.

Before the others could see I ran after him.

"Stop right here Yakone!"

"So you're Sokka huh?"

"Stop playing games! Surrender to me, admitt to what you did, the we will give you a fair trial and a light sentence."

"Never!" Then I started to feel this awful old feeling, I've been bloodbent before- by Yama in that village years ago- and having that feeling back was as grossom now as it was then. "Why don't I take you out now."

'No!' I want to scream, I'm suppose to marry Suki in two weeks! I couldn't- wouldn't let this guy stop me.

...

The next chapter is the wedding! I can't wait!


	4. The wedding of Sokka and Suki

Chapter 4: The wedding of Sokka and Suki

Suki's POV

I was in the bridal sweet, standing in front of a mirror. My wedding dress went down to my feet, strapless, and looked tight. My hair was done like when I was in the Fire Nation, and my shoes were flats.

"You look beautiful." Toph commented.

"You can't see," I say.

"True. But I'm sure you do. Anyway when is Hakoda going to come get you, to walk you down the isle?"

"I don't have a clue. So has Sokka recovered over from what happened to him two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, though with what happened and your twos' wedding, I think he's super nervous." A knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in," Hakoda entered the room.

"Ah there's my soon-to-be daughter-in-law. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Hakoda. So is the ceremony getting ready to start?"

"Yes." He put his arm out for me to take, but before I did I told Toph that she might want to leave and go find Duke.

The order of the bridesmaids and grooms men went like this:

First Aang and Katara

Second Haru and Tylee

Third Duke and Toph

Fourth Mai and Zuko

lastly me and Hakoda.

I saw Sokka cry a little as I was coming to him. Soon we exchanged our vows. Now comes my favorite part. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest says.

Sokka and I kissed like we never kissed before.

...

At the reception

Everyone seems to be having a good time. The Duke and Toph were dancing along with Aang and Katara. Mai and Zuko were being romantic (scary) and just sitting out on the balcony looking at the stars.

Haru and Tylee went off somewhere to have a 'little talk' meaning make-out session.

Sokka and I were inside doing nothing, just enjoying the prescents of each others company. It was peaceful.

...

Later that night

In my dream I went back to what happened two weeks ago- when Yakone had Sokka under his control.

Only I saw Yakone have Sokka do something else, Sokka (blood bent) took out his sword and stabbed himself in the stomach! I was seeing the love of my life die! Then Yakone said:

"This is what you get for being loyal to your wife."

"Even if Suki is under your control, I will find away to stop you!"

"That's going to be a little bit difficult, if you're dead!" Yakone left. Sokka soon sat up against a wall.

"Suki, I'm sorry, I failed you. I failed you as a husband, lover, and soul-mate." He started to cry. "I love you Suki, even if I die right now, I love you and even if I couldn't free you from Yakone; I know you were still the girl I loved. I love you more than anything- anyone. And no one will change that, even in death."

Sokka closed his eyes. I went over to him, his hand felt cold and lifeless.

No! I refuse to believe that Sokka is dead! I cry.

...

Normal

I woke up in bed crying; it was still dark out. Sokka awoke next to me.

"Suki? Are you okay?"

"No," I shake my head. "I had a very disturbing nightmare."

"What about?"

"Well, I don't want to go way into detail, but one thing was that you died in it." Tears came out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Don't worry Suki," he embraces me, "I won't ever leave you, even in death."

The nightmare was so real, I couldn't help but feel that it was somehow real in a way.

The rest of the night I had trouble falling asleep; cuddling up next to Sokka helped me forget the nightmare a little bit.


	5. The other girls nightmares pt1

Chapter 5: The other girls nightmares pt.1

Mai

When Zuko and I retired for the night we both had fallen asleep rather quickly.

...

Dream

I'm in the crystal caverns underneath Ba Sing Se, when Zuko betrayed Iroh and joined Azula. I see Zuko fighting someone off but I don't know who it is. He looks nothing like Yakone.

The mystery person is tan, has brown hair, black eyes. He wore what looked like both water tribe and earth kingdom clothes. "You're never going to get your fiancee back! She's ours." The mystery man states. And Zuko, being Zuko, got mad balled his fist and shot some fire towards his opponent; who dodged it.

Zuko growled. "I'll get Mai back! There is no way in hell that I'll let her be stuck with you!"

The mystery guy smiles evily. "Oh Firelord Zuko. You just don't get it. Mai is mine. As are the other girls belong with Yakone and the rest of us. There is no possible way you can get her back. But I'll offer you a deal." Zuko stays silent. "If you agree that Mai stays with us then you can walk freely or you can just die trying to save her. I don't care which."

"If you think that I'm going to let the love of my life be left with the likes of you! And just walk around like nothing happened then I'd rather die!"

"Well then you get your wish. Have fun drowning!" With that, whoever he was, left and water started to poor in the cavern rather quickly.

"I'm sorry Mai. I couldn't save you, the only woman I'll ever love, from Yakone and his lackeys. I'm going to die as a failure."

...

I wake with a start. I look and see I'm in the same room Zuko and I fell asleep in, his room in the palace. I turn and see Zuko sound asleep. I wrap my arms around him, and placed his around my waist, and kissed him. Even when he's asleep I can still feel our romantic fire burn.

I break and fall asleep in the hold.

...

Katara

Aang fell asleep as soon as we got home from the wedding. So I stayed up reading a book; after some time my eyelids start to feel heavy so I closed my eyes for a little bit.

...

Dream

I saw Aang fighting with someone who looked alot like like a water tribe person. He wore blue and white had blue eyes and brown hair. "Avatar," he says, "you can leave your girlfriend behind or die."

"I'd rather die than let someone control Katara! She's her own person and no one should control another!"

"Suite your self. Looks like we need to find the new avatar." The surroundings were blurry so I couldn't tell where I was, the next thing I know Aang is lying down on the ground.

...

I wake up and head to bed because I need a goof sleep and I usually get that with Aang plus I don't want to sleep on the couch.

...

Chapter five down! Tylee and Toph are next!


End file.
